brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Route 11
|Completion= }} Route 11 is a vast desert in northwestern Roria, connecting Cragonos Mines and Aredia City. It is also accessible via the Sky Train that links to Cragonos Peak and Route 10 — in fact, until player gains the ability to use HM6 Rock Smash on field, the only way to access this route is by the Sky Train, which requires a pass acquired after obtaining Soaring Badge and stopping the crisis in Anthian City. Well known for being a desert route, a sandstorm constantly rages throughout the area. The deep sand on this route is home to numerous Ground-type Pokémon. In addition, it also slows down players and disables running, although it does not cripple the speed of hoverboards. Notable Places Cragonos Mines Exit The Cragonos Mines exit towards this route is located behind the Sky Train Terminus, where it has red stones that are used as ramps. Hiker Alec is on these ramps, so be wary of an encounter there. This exit leads back to the other side of Lower Cragonos Mines that is blocked by a cracked rock, requiring HM6 Rock Smash to go through. Desert Catacombs Entrance Desert Catacombs are located on the east of this route after continuing forward for a bit from the Sky Train Terminus. Paleontologist Aria is positioned there with stairs near her. Climbing the stairs will lead to a cracked rock blocking the way, which requires HM6 Rock Smash to continue. Pokémon Deep Sand |- |- |Item5%=Sticky Barb}} |- |Item5%=Soft Sand}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Black Glasses}} |- |Item5%=Grip Claw}} |- |Item5%=Miracle Seed}} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |Item100%=Berry Juice}} |- Trainers |- |Pokemon2=Rhydon|Gender2=M|PriType2=Ground|SecType2=Rock|Level2=45|EXP2=1639|EV2= |Pokemon3=Onix|PriType3=Rock|SecType3=Ground|Level3=43|EXP3=709|EV3= }} |- }} |- |Pokemon2=Drilbur|PriType2=Ground|Level2=44|EXP2=622|EV2= |Pokemon3=Dugtrio|Form3=Kanto Form|PriType3=Ground|Level3=45|FormName3=Kanto|EXP3=1369|EV3= |Pokemon4=Sandslash|Form4=Kanto Form|PriType4=Ground|Level4=45|FormName4=Kanto|EXP4=1523|EV4= }} |- |Pokemon2=Trapinch|PriType2=Ground|Level2=45|EXP2=599|EV2= }} |- |Pokemon2=Krokorok|PriType2=Ground|SecType2=Dark|Level2=45|EXP2=1186|EV2= |Pokemon3=Cacnea|PriType3=Grass|Level3=45|EXP3=646|EV3= |Pokemon4=Cacturne|Gender4=M||PriType4=Grass|SecType4=Dark|Level4=46|EXP4=1636|EV4= }} |- |Pokemon2=Magmar|PriType2=Fire|Level2=45|EXP2=1668|EV2= |Pokemon3=Camerupt|Gender3=M|PriType3=Fire|SecType3=Ground|Level3=46|EXP3=1587|EV3= }} |- Items |- |- Trivia * This is the first route in Roria that suffers from continuous adverse weather. * Providing 4 trainers who can be fought multiple times, this route has the most trainers available for rematches out of all accessible routes, and ties with western Mt. Cragonos (3 in the mines and 1 on Cragonos Cliffs) out of all locations for having the most trainers able for rematch. ** However, this route would only tie with Cragonos Mines for the record if Worker Deven did not vanish. * Rising Star Darren provides 5 Physical Attack Effort Values when defeated, becoming the replacement of Worker Deven after he vanished from Cragonos Mines. Furthermore, since his team only provides Physical Attack EVs, he is a much better hotspot than Gentleman Nolan back on Route 8. ** Additionally, he provides more money than Gentleman Nolan (who has his reward reduced by almost half), making him a better choice when it comes to farming for money, which becomes important for Mega Stones. * Despite this route being a desert, the Recreational Teleportation Device receives a good signal, presumedly because of the Sky Train Terminus at the beginning of this route. * The deep sand was a lighter colour compared to the normal sand when Route 11 was initially released. However, it has been quickly updated to a darker colour. ** On the other hand, the deep sand in Old Aredia retains the original lighter colour. * The background music is based off the desert on Hoenn Route 111 in the core series games Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, as well as their remakes Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. ** Coincidentally, both routes are the 11th route of their corresponding regions. 11